


Book IX: The Magician

by LadyMorgue



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Doppelganger, Double Penetration, F/M, Idk how to build up to things so we're going right into some smut here, Kinda?, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgue/pseuds/LadyMorgue
Summary: Y'know that one scene in which The Magician morphs into Asra? I think we all agreed it had some real potential





	Book IX: The Magician

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my girl Lily for being my beta reader! <3

“Say… How well do you think you know your master?” 

The breeze from the neon beach didn't reach here, past the flaps in the dimension, and the air in the shop's facade was still. I met The Magician’s violet gaze and froze. If he'd had discernable eyebrows one would be lilted.

“Of course, I’d always know Asra,”

“No matter the situation?”

The Magician sauntered forward and began to morph before my eyes, red fur replaced by tan skin and white hair, he was Asra. I whipped my head around but the real Asra was still behind me.

“Tell me again, would you know your Master no matter the situation?”

The Magician came to stop next to Asra, glanced at him and they both moved toward me. I blinked and one of the look alike men pulled out a thin, opaque piece of cloth to cover my eyes and proceeded to move behind me. I felt his fingers tracing the length of my neck sending shivers down my spine only to be replaced by the slow movement of his lips. He kissed my neck slowly and nibbled my earlobe making me gasp. Unoccupied hands trailed my arms and goosebumps met the wandering fingertips.

The Asra in front of me took that opportunity to take my mouth in his, swallowing my light moans. I felt hands trailing above my skirts, ghosting over my thighs. Hot breath on the back of my neck, my knees weakened and thighs parted of their own accord. The tan hand coming from behind me grasping the fabric and bunched it around my waist. My gasps mingled with the low grunts and sounds of lips on flesh from the men surrounding me, my heart felt like it was going to pound out of my chest.

I leaned forward trailing my hands along Asra’s vest, the one behind me loosened the knot of the fabric still shrouding my eyes and it fell around my neck allowing me to meet the eyes of the man in front. His pupils were blown wide making the normally lavender gaze a deep amethyst. His hair stuck to his forehead and sweat gleamed off his exposed skin. He never looked so ravishing. 

My hands were pulled away by a vice grip pinning my arms above my head and a deep chuckle sounded behind me. 

“Let’s not get too handsy now, who knows who that is,” he nearly sang. The Asra in front of me’s face split into a grin. Still pressed against me he slid his hands down between my parted thighs. 

My head lulled back to his doppelgangers shoulder as I moaned and he brought his free hand to slip into my mouth, mimicking his actions below. I sucked at the fingers prodding my mouth, nibbling at the knuckles. He pulled back with a hiss, the string of saliva connecting my now empty mouth to his fingers and turned my head to kiss me instead.

The warmth of the man behind me vanished. I heard the clank of bottles being moved around somewhere in the back of the fake shop and the pop of a cork. The footsteps echoed back towards our direction and his hand met my body again. A slick coating of oil coated his hand and he slid it between my ass. The sensation made goosebumps cover my body. His finger massaged and probed at my ass and I couldn't help but moan in Asra’s shoulder, who was still working his fingers across my clit and inside me. 

He removed his fingers and lifted my leg by the thigh, positioning it on to his hip allowing for a better angle. While the Asra behind me still worked on relaxing my tight muscles, the one in front of me freed himself from his linen pants. I was brought down onto my hands and knees by the two men surrounding me, meeting the gaze of the one above me who came to kneel in front of me, his cock standing proudly in front of my face. I leaned forward still locking eyes with the man above me, I looked ready to worship and pray at the shrine of Asra and I was. 

I laid my hands on his hips and kissed the head before bringing my mouth to the base. I hadn't even started yet and I heard him suck in a sharp breath. My tongue ran idly up his length before swirling around, he became quickly engorged. My saliva coated him entirely making it easier for me to slip him in and out of my mouth. I hollowed my cheeks with a harsher suck and his hands scrambled for my hair, gripping just almost too tight. The tension on my scalp turning me on more than I already was. I felt the ministrations behind me continue, the other magician successfully moved past my muscles making me whimper and sending vibrations on Asra’s length.

Pushing his finger in deep, I felt a second one move to join the first. Once I was able to take them both he scissored them, stretching me slowly, enough to fit himself inside me. Even the thought of it added to the overwhelming and now unattended ache between my legs. 

I pulled Asra from my mouth, kissing his hip and rocking back onto the magicians fingers. He looks down at me absolutely flustered, cheeks aflame. I hear a shift of fabric behind me and crane my neck to see who I now believe to really be The Magician freeing his identical cock from his pants. A sinister glint passes over his eyes and he leans forward pressing my shoulders until my face meets the carpet and my hips are still up in the air positioned for him. I feel a sharp smack across my behind. He runs himself over my slicked slit, rubbing my clit in circles and I groaned into the carpet. Asra ran his hands over my arms and back, tracing my skin, electrifying the passion as The Magician enters me in one move.

He moved slow and deep, each thrust grinding me into the carpet that my nails bunched into. Asra pulled the forgotten fabric still around my waist over my torso and off my body, allowing him more places to kiss and caress. I try and lift my neck upwards and he meets me in a soft breathless kiss. The contrast between the ravaging behind me making my head spin. I propped myself on my forearms and kissed Asra’s thighs, doing my best to control my panting. Tender little bites on the soft flesh, love marks flaring up. The Magician’s grip on my hips tightened ensuring Asra wouldn't be the only one leaving with marks. A sharp snap of his hips made me suck in a hard gasp before The Magician carefully slid out of me and I'm brought to stand back up on my legs.

Asra is breathing heavy when he winds me in his arms. He lifts my tender leg up to his hip give him access and slides into me slow and gentle. He kisses my cheek, a whisper of his lips across my skin and with all the strength he can muster he brings my other leg up as well, crossing my ankles behind him. Once he was sure he had a good grip on me he kissed down my neck and rocked his hips, the angle hitting my g spot perfectly. 

The Magician once again moves behind me and I turn to see him grab the bottle of oil. He coats his fingers with the glistening liquid and slips them into my ass to make sure I'm still ready. After a few shallow thrusts he removes his fingers and lines his cock up where they had just been. Asra meets his gaze and he pushes into me. The intense full feeling sends me reeling and I clutch and moan into Asra’s chest. He kisses the top of my head and The Magician’s hands tighten on my ass, willing himself to move slow. They both begin to move, sliding in and out of me, out of sync. It felt so raw so primal, my moans were deep and strangled. Their panting filled the room, gasping and grunting as the two identical men fucked me senseless.

The Magician’s hand left my hips to encircle my throat, putting enough pressure to make the room go in and out of focus while Asra moved to kiss me again. My toes curled in their place high up in the air, my entire weight held by the two men. I snuck one hand to toy at my clit while the other carded through Asras platinum locks, tugging near his nape and making him groan and all but whine into the crook of my neck. My thighs ached and the pain only stoked the increasing fire, I was going to cum any minute, I could already see the stars dancing behind my eyes. 

I reached one arm behind me to wrap around The Magician’s neck and moved the other to clutch at Asra’s bicep, ankles still deadlocked for fear of falling, and let the rhythmic pounding take me away. As they stretched me I felt the ice cold feeling of my release start in my toes. It coursed through me to meet my tensed hips and I felt all reality snap away. My vision became all white as I clutched and shuddered, voice strangled and forced silent at the height of my orgasm. I finally came down enough to choke out shrill moans, sweat running down my neck and chest heaving. My entire body felt like a live wire and I slumped forward onto Asra.

Releasing the vice grip my muscles had on them they both stuttered in their thrusts, The Magician grunting and picking up speed and intensity until finally reaching his orgasm while Asra let out a deep moan and reached his. They panted around me, letting themselves come down before moving to slide out of me. 

The Magician was the first to leave, helping Asra gingerly lower my legs from his hips before letting me prop myself up against him. The evidence of them warm and slick between my thighs. I moved to stretch out on the carpet while one of them went off to grab a cloth to clean us up with. 

 

 

We had all redressed and lay in front of the fireplace, the glow of the flame dancing on our worn faces. While I was occupied The Magician had transformed back into his normal self, red robe tied around the form of a fox.

The Magician is the first to speak. “So, do you think you knew who the correct Asra was?” he rested his claws against his forearm.

I freed myself just enough from Asra who had entwined our bodies together to rest on the floor of the shop, to look at the fox.

“Something tells me The Great Magician wouldn’t be one to blush during sex so I think I’m pretty confident in my answer.” I smiled satisfied as I laid back down to the once again blushing Asra. 

Though I hadn’t truly given The Magician an answer I knew it didn’t matter too much anyway, he was sly and something tells me if I hadn’t known he wouldn’t have given me an answer either. Instead I knew I was now fully ready to face Vesuvia once again with the man coiled around me, here in this facade somewhere within the gate of Asra’s mind.


End file.
